Mario Kart Machinima
is an upcoming Mario Kart series for the OL Machinima. It is the portable partner to the OL Havoc's Mario Kart Havoc. It is set to release sometime in October, 2012. It has also been confirmed that there will be DLC involved sometime after the release. Gameplay is a typical Mario Kart game. It features 3 types of gameplay, third person, first person, and the brand new ariel view. Ariel view allows the player to see their racer, along with the surrounding environment, from a high-up view. This allows racers to see upcoming hazards, how far in the lead they are, and any incoming items. Although helpful, it can prove to be hard to maneuver. The player also has the choice between manual and auto drift. Auto drifts allow you to focus on the track, but manual allows you to get a speed boost after drifting. This proves useful in passing players. Tricks and Coins both return in the same manor they did in Mario Kart 7, as well as both gliding and propelling. Controls Character Classes Each class has it's own pros and cons; each class and their preformance is listed below: *Light - Low speed, low weight, medium acceleration, high drift, high handling, high off-road *Medium - Medium speed, medium weight, high-medium acceleration, high-medium drift, medium handling, high-medium off-road *Heavy - High speed, high weigh, low acceleration, low-medium drift, low handling, medium off-road Modes Characters There is a total of 30 playable characters in the game. 12 are default, while 12 can be unlocked, and 6 characters have been confirmed to be downloadable. Default MarioMKM.png|Mario - Medium LuigiMKM.png|Luigi - Medium PeachMKM.png|Peach - Medium YoshiMKM.png|Yoshi - Medium DKMKM.png|Donkey Kong - Heavy BowserMKM.png|Bowser - Heavy WarioMKM.png|Wario - Heavy WaluigiMKM.png|Waluigi - Heavy ToadMKM.png|Toad - Light KoopaMKM.png|Koopa Troopa - Light BooMKM.png|Boo - Light (New) ShyGuyMKM.png|Shy Guy - Light Unlockable DaisyMKM.png|Daisy - Medium DiddyMKM.png|Diddy Kong - Medium JrMKM.png|Bowser Jr. - Medium BirdoMKM.png|Birdo - Medium WigglerMKM.png|Wiggler - Heavy RosalinaMKM.png|Rosalina- Heavy PiantaMKM.png|Pianta - Heavy (New) PeteyMKM.png|Petey Piranha - Heavy ToadetteMKM.png|Toadette - Light DryMKM.png|Dry Bones - Light LakituMKM.png|Lakitu - Light ToadsworthMKM.png|Toadsworth - Light (New) Downloadable It has been confirmed that 6 downloadable characters will be featured in Mario Kart Machinima, with 2 in each weight class. TinyMKM.png|Tiny Kong - Medium (New) DrMKM.png|Dr. Mario - Medium (New) BoohemothMKM.png|Boohemoth - Heavy (New) LumaMKM.png|Luma - Light (New) Non-Playable *Toads *Piantas *Nokis *Birdos *Lakitu *Goombas Items *Coin *Mushroom *Triple Mushroom *Mega Mushroom *Golden Mushroom *Green Shell *Red Shell *Triple Green Shell *Triple Red Shell *Blue Spiny Shell *Fire Flower *Blooper *Banana *Triple Banana *Thunderbolt *Bob-Omb *Bullet Bill *Super Leaf *Fake Item Box *Star *Black Shell (New) *Ice Flower (New) *Mini Mushroom (New) *Lakitu Cloud (New) Trophies Main article: Mario Kart Machinima/List of Trophies Trophies will be awarded upon meeting certain requirements for each. So far, it has been confirmed at least 75 trophies will be in the game. All playable characters and items will appear along with some NPCs. Courts New Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Banana Cup Star Cup Special Cup Retro Shell Cup Ice Flower Cup Leaf Cup Lightning Cup Rainbow Cup Downloadable Content Downloadable content has been confirmed for Mario Kart Machinima Characters 6 characters will be downloadable for 100 HavoCoins each. So far only 4 are known. All the characters will be brand new. *Tiny Kong - Medium *Dr. Mario - Medium *Boohemoth - Heavy *Luma - Light Cups 2 cups will be available for download for 75 HavoCoins each. One cup will be Retro, while one new. Mario Cup 1-up Cup Boss Mode Boss Mode from Mario Kart DS will make a return. Some bosses from MKDS will return, along with a few new bosses. The mode will cost 75 HavoCoins. Boss Missions Each boss will be battled in order in Boss Missions with a certain character. This is sort of like a mini story mode. *Big Bully Battle - Use Mushrooms to knock Big Bully off the stage. *Eyerok's Eyeache - Hit each of Eyerok's eyes with Green Shells twice. *Goomboss' Big Race - Reach the finish before Goomboss. *Big Bob-omb's Short Fuse - Hit Big Bob-omb with Bob-ombs three times. *King Boo Chase - Use the Poltergust 5000 on King Boo three times to vacuum him up. *Boom Boom's Air Assault - Hit Boom Boom's airship with Cannonballs three times before he hits you three times. *Koopaling Invasion - Hit one of the Koopalings with a Fireball three times before the hit you with their magic three times. (random Koopaling) *Unnamed Dry Bowser Mission - Hit Dry Bowser with an Iceball three times before he hits you with his flaming breath three times. Boss Freeplay Once a boss is defeated in Boss Missions (not counting the original four; Big Bully, Eyerok, Goomboss, and Big Bob-omb (King Boo, despite being in MKDS, counts as new as his appearence is different and his battle is different)), they will be able to be battled with any difficulty and any character. Bosses *Big Bully *Eyerok *Goomboss *Big Bob-omb *King Boo *Boom Boom *Koopalings (random) **Larry Koopa **Roy Koopa **Lemmy Koopa **Wendy O. Koopa **Iggy Koopa **Morton Koopa Jr. **Ludwig von Koopa *Dry Bowser Items There will be 4 new items available for download. The set of items will cost 25 HavoCoins. *Poltergust 5000 - Shoots ghosts out at enemies *Superball Flower - Stronger version of Fire Flower *Dash Pepper - Speeds player up for about 5 seconds *Slug Pepper - Can be placed on the course; slows player down for about 5 seconds The 6 new characters and 4 new items will all appear as trophies in the game after the character/item set is purchased. Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Category:Racing Games Category:Sports Games Category:Games By SonicWiki Category:SonicWiki Category:Outer Inc. Solo Games Category:Fan Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario Kart VR Category:Wario Category:Yoshi Category:Nintendo VR Category:Yoshi Category:Yoshi Games Category:Wario Category:Wario Games Category:Donkey Kong Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:SonicWiki's Fan Games Category:Kart racing Category:2012 Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Wikispeed